


Arañas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las pesadillas continúan. Durante un tiempo nadie le cuenta nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arañas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de toda la segunda temporada de Teen Wolf. Finale incluida. Beware. Blablabla. 
> 
> Feliz cumple, Samej, espero que te guste. ¡No es Sterek! ¡Churprais! xD

_Every little piece  
Pulls in its own direction  
Please love, don't be scared  
It's just your own reflection_  
 **Spiders (The Editors)**

 

Lydia permanece muy quieta cuando le ve surgir de los cimientos. Por primera vez siente como si no hubiera nerviosismo, ni miedo, y por primera vez está sola en su cabeza. ‘Alto, Moreno y Misterioso’ continúa inconsciente en el suelo, y Lydia se pregunta si alguien los ha presentado formalmente, al margen de las visiones, las situaciones de vida o muerte y el arrastrarlo hasta aquella casa.

Peter sonríe y a ella le cuesta reaccionar, no controla su temblor.

Finalmente se sacude el polvo de la ropa y se yergue en su sitio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda se aclara la garganta.

—Ya he hecho mi parte, ¿no?

 

*

 

_A veces piensa que Jackson sigue allí. Una respiración en su nuca y unas manos en su abdomen, los susurros contra su pelo. En medio del sopor piensa que Jackson nunca buscaba el contacto físico, sino que rehuía cada intento y se libraba de las sábanas; era Lydia quien lo ataba en el sitio y lo anclaba a su cama, reclamándolo como suyo._

_Las manos de Peter son mucho más ásperas cuando caracolean bajo la camiseta de su pijama, los dedos tamborileando cerca de su ombligo._

_Despierta siempre así, con los músculos en tensión y la cama vacía, encogida en una esquina del colchón._

 

*

 

Se mete entre las sábanas y es como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió así, como si tuviera ocho años otra vez y la seguridad del pijama y el colchón la mecieran hasta el sueño, como si su habitación la absorbiera, ebria de algo que no es capaz de recordar.

 

*

 

_Lydia puede contar con los dedos de la mano las cosas para las que tiene paciencia. Estar asustada no es una de ellas._

_Se cansa de ignorarle, y se cansa de estar loca, de fingir que no está sentado en su cama mientras ella se pinta los labios y elige qué ponerse._

_—El vestido rojo —dice señalando la esquina de su armario._

_Lydia apoya los puños en la cadera y ladea el rostro, sopesando sus opciones._

_—Tanto rojo me hace parecer una berenjena, y no sé si debería aceptar consejos de moda de una alucinación que viste como si no hubiera salido de la adolescencia._

_Lo coge de igual manera y lo coloca a contraluz, lo inspecciona desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sacude la cabeza y coge el vestido azul en su lugar, que se ciñe bajo su pecho y acaba a mitad de sus muslos. Alcanza el borde de su camiseta y gira el rostro para enfrentarle._

_—¿Te importa?_

_Peter se reclina en su cama, con las manos tras la cabeza._

_—En absoluto._

_Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, aunque quiere tragar saliva y esconderse en un rincón, y a la vez bajo las sábanas y contra su cuello. Los recuerdos son inconscientes, contra la tierra y tanta sangre manchándole el vestido, la ausencia tan palpable de Jackson en ese momento. Recuerda que apretó los dientes y quiso llorar de frustración, porque debería estar allí, y ella lo estaba buscando, y en su lugar todo eso. Sangre y su rostro y una mano sujetándole la barbilla antes de perder la consciencia._

 

*

 

Una supone que romper la maldición con un beso de amor verdadero resolvería la mayor parte de los problemas, sin embargo Jackson aparece con ese horrible corte de pelo nuevo. Lydia cree que es una vía de escape. Tiene que serlo.

Hombres lobo, hombres lagarto, alucinaciones que no son alucinaciones.

(Lydia ha doblado su número de manicuras.)

 

*

 

_Sólo lo ve aquella noche. Lo ve a él y a Jackson casi morir. Después se aferra a Jackson como si le fuera la vida en ello, desnudo y tiritando en el suelo. Le susurra que no va a pasar nada y tiene las mejillas resecas. No sabe qué más está pasando, excepto que la conversación con Stiles fue como una patada en el estómago, y que Jackson está bien. Y lo encuentra entre las sombras, a Peter, con una sonrisa que nunca le ha visto en el rostro. Que es débil y amarga y que desaparece de su mente en cuanto Jackson le agarra los dedos._

 

*

 

Las pesadillas continúan. Durante un tiempo nadie le cuenta nada.

Allison desaparece de su vida, lanzando un saludo distante de vez en cuando. Jackson es evasivo, como si no desapareciera todas las tardes para ir a esa casa quemada y antihigiénica y volviera para ver una película y fingir que no ocurre nada. Stiles se queja de sus moratones y se sienta a su lado en clase los primeros minutos hasta que Jackson le gruñe. Scott sonríe bobalicón y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Echa de menos a su amiga, a alguien con quien compartir la marabunta de acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, y “cuando lo hacemos a Jackson se le ponen los ojos azules, ¿al tuyo también?”

Pasa casi una semana hasta que se cruza de brazos frente a Jackson.

—Han estado a punto de matarme, abusado de mí de maneras que no te llegas a imaginar, y aún así he sido _yo_ la que te ha sacado de la mierda en la que estabas, así que si no puedes hablarme de vuestro pequeño grupo de superlobos, porque crees que soy demasiado frágil o voy a romperme una uña, puedes meterte tu secretismo por donde te quepa.

No pregunta sobre Peter, aunque se despierte entre sudores fríos cada noche, aunque a veces note sus manos aferrándole las muñecas y las sonrisas a dos milímetros de su rostro y contra su nuca, sádicas y obscenas y tristes. Y los otros sueños, los que no son pesadillas. Cuando despierta y le falta calor y presión alrededor.

Jackson sacude la cabeza.

—No seas estúpida.  
—Entonces no me trates como si lo fuera.

Aprieta los labios y se mantiene firme. Jackson la mira como si esperase que se rindiera en cualquier momento, como si no la conociera en absoluto, y resopla y “esto va a ser como lo del Diario de Noah, ¿verdad?”

 

*

 

Cuando era niña Lydia lloraba sin parar. Lloraba cuando tenía miedo, cuando se hacía daño, cuando quería conseguir la atención de sus padres o de los chicos. Nadie se resiste a una chica que llora, y Lydia llora de maravilla. Es toda rizos y labios gruesos, mejillas enrojecidas, a la gente se le cae el alma a los pies.

Peter sabe esto, igual que Lydia sabe que Peter jugaba al lacrosse, que le gusta fingir que es un caballero y folla como un animal, que partió a su sobrina en dos pero no quiere perder lo que le queda de familia. A Lydia le aterra saber algunas cosas, así que pretende que no son verdad. Que no se conocen, y no se tienen bajo la piel.

 

A veces se rasca hasta hacerse sangre sólo para demostrárselo.

 

*

 

Resulta difícil explicar por qué Jackson está vivo, y la primera (y única) vez que Stiles menciona a los Monty Python se gana un empujón contra las taquillas. Así que al principio no se tocan. Ni siquiera se ven. Pero Jackson aparece en su casa una noche y sus padres cenan fuera. Lydia sonríe antes siquiera de decirle nada, piensa en un beso en el porche, en flores, deja que Jackson la empuje contra el apoyabrazos del sofá.

Es más agresivo ahora, o quizá es Lydia la que presta atención a esos detalles. Por ejemplo el sonido gutural cuando le abraza la cintura con las piernas y la falda se le sube. Él la sujeta de los muslos, le acaricia la piel desde la rodilla al comienzo de las bragas, arrancándole un escalofrío. Ella se ríe, casi a carcajadas y de alivio, le clava las uñas, le muerde el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Juegan como si fuera nuevo, encontrarse las taras y recomponerse otra vez después de tantos meses.

Lydia no sabe si es capaz.

 

*

 

Incluso dentro de su propia cabeza no sabe dónde está, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando Peter se acerca se le pone la piel de gallina. Jackson le mira desde lejos y desde allí le oye gruñir, y a Peter reírse ante esa manera tan obvia de marcar su territorio. Nadie confía en Peter, y eso no necesita que nadie se lo cuente. Pero Derek no los pierde de vista, y Lydia no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Se sienta a su lado. Su cazadora apesta a tierra y polvo, a la casa de los Hale; Lydia está segura de que resulta tosco a su lado, con ese aire aniñado en el rostro y las líneas de expresión.

Se mira las uñas, luego a Jackson a lo lejos. De vuelta a las manos.

—Me da la sensación de que hace años que no voy de compras —dice.

Peter se ríe y le encoge algo en las entrañas.

—Si necesitas una escolta sabes que tengo un gusto exquisito.

( _Sus garras en el cuello y quiere desgastarse la garganta a gritos, pero ni siquiera es capaz de obligarse a respirar._ )

—Déjame pensar, ¿quiero que un psicópata con aires de grandeza me acompañe a probarme vestidos?  
—¿Quieres que el niño lagarto te acompañe?

Lydia se encoge de hombros, hace ese pequeño “hmmm” en el fondo de la garganta.

—Es como si pensases que os necesito a alguno de los dos.

( _En medio del campo de lacrosse, la tierra está húmeda y se le mete en la boca, en la nariz, es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que aferrarse futilmente al aire_.)

Peter acerca el rostro a su cuello, inhala. Lydia se muerde el labio inferior y mantiene las manos quietas en su regazo. Se fuerza a girarse hacia Peter, hasta que sus labios quedan justo encima de su nariz. Él la arruga y no se mueve, Lydia le pone una mano en el pecho para mantenerle a distancia. “¿Ya está?” susurra. Pestañea despacio y le deja un beso casi susurrado en la mejilla.

Se separa y Peter sonríe.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste tu perfume.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, se abrocha la chaqueta de Jackson. Le queda enorme y tiene las mangas dobladas.

 

*

 

Y a veces sueña con las manos manchadas de sangre, a veces se rebela contra el espejo. Con menos violencia, esta vez. Se mira desafiante, se busca entre sus facciones.

( _Al menos no estás loca. No del todo._ )


End file.
